1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle and a method of controlling the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is capable of carrying various cargos. For example, cargos of large sizes, such as camping equipment or a bicycle, are loaded into a vehicle. However, when a cargo of a substantial size such as a bicycle is loaded on the roof of a vehicle, the cargo may collide with a height limit facility such as a tunnel, when the vehicle enters the height limit facility.